You know what they say, Crime doesnt pay
by Designation Drift
Summary: Stealing, lying, cheating and killing. That's the life huh? Well for one femme its the best possible one imaginable. Or so she thought. You know what they say... Crime doesn't pay and she will have to learn that by losing the only thing that matters in her criminal life.
1. Chapter 1

Well Canary and Rustichia aren't in this story (for once) it's about time I gave them a break. I do have my own OCs in here though and I hope you like them... It took me a while to actually come up with this story. It popped in my head when I fell out of my tree (As usual) and WALA! I had my story idea. Guess busting your head does do good things :) Well shall we start this new adventure? Oh by the way I don't own Transformers nor will I most likely ever but I own Acelina, Pagan and their mother.

They say Transformers have been here since the 1990's that is when they supposedly invaded earth. Well they are wrong, we have been here since before that time. We first came to earth during the Middle ages, at what you consider Knights charging into battle and romantic interests between the King and a commoner. Well in a way you are right except you'll find more of the Knights charging into battle part. My name is Acelina Autobot femme and my life will forever be changed because on my criminal ways.

"Acelina! Whence art thou headed?" Oh how my sister loved using that old English human nonsense. "Sister why do you use human english?" "I don't know I like it" My sister is beautiful, Her armor is pink while her boots are white with little flowers attached to them. Her baby blue optics could bring happiness to anyone's day, her innocence was so adorable. Well only being 10,000 years old she didn't know much. I am the complete opposite, my armor is completely white the only things silver on my body were my high heeled boots and shoulder length gloves. Unlike other transformers who explore the galaxy they wear completely metal, here on earth we wear cloth on some parts of our bodies like my cape. I got sidetracked where was I? Oh yes well my sister is innocent, I am not... not one bit. I am the child who causes trouble wherever I go, I steal, cheat and use my seductive femme traits to get what I want. But I assure you I do not kill... not yet.

"I am headed into the human village Pagan" "To cause more trouble?" "No to explore a bit" Pagan gave me a weary look and turned to walk away but not before glancing behind "could you please bring me a human souvenir?" I chuckled and nodded, she smiled and continued walking down the hall. "Ok well I don't have money so guess I'll have to steal her one" I walked down a set of stairs of our home. Which was the ruins of Italy It gave us privacy and kept us hidden from human eyes. We of course fixed the undiscovered ruins to our liking. Well anyway I was headed outside when I bumped into "Mother" "Ah how are you this fine day Acelina?" "Fine mother how are you?" My mother was a kind femme with a good spark, she was a jewel in everyone's eyes. Though she had one problem... she was a single mother of two. Our father was killed on Cybertron due to the war so we decided to leave. That's when we found earth and thought it would give us a peaceful life, it did before I made a careless mistake and put my family in danger.

"Fine my darling and where will you be heading?" "To the village" My mother raised an optic ridge and crossed her arms over her chest. "I hope not to cause trouble today" "Since when do I cause trouble?" I made an innocent face but that made her look even more cautious. "Do not cause trouble today Acelina" "Of course not mother... well I shall be on my way" "Don't forget to activate your human form" I would try to explain how we make human forms but that would just confuse you further, so I'll put it in a less scientific way... We scan a human body and use our technology to make the human body in our image. My human holoform is brown skinned with blue eyes, black shoulder length hair is usually tied up. My outfit is not normal for women of this time period, I wear dark pants instead of dresses and I wear hip length shirts (This outfit is what usually gets me into trouble)

The village always amazed me and brought plenty of fun opportunities with them. The shops were beautiful and kept many handy things, traders were everywhere, Street performers kept entertainment besides the battle arena. But the thing that always kept me drooling was... "The bakery" the delicious food was always mouth watering, even though I couldn't eat any. We drink energon it's our fuel and keeps us running. "Well well well if it isn't the girl who wants to be a boy" Oh how I hated that high pitched voice. "Angus" she was the brat of the village and boy was she good at it. "How is thy wretched boy?" "i am not a boy" "Well you certainly are not a girl... look how you dress" I looked down at my outfit "What is wrong with it?" "You dress like a man" I rolled my eyes and kept walking toward the bakery "Try not to get chased by the guards this time little boy!" Ignoring her comment I walked into the sweet smelling bakery.

"Acelina what brings you into my shop?" John the head of the bakery, he had the most taste bud soaring treats in the history of Italy... or so I heard people say. "Nothing much just here to to take in the smell" I never gave him any problems, he was just so nice and he gave me free treats that I would give to the orphan children down the road. "Not here to hide from guards again are we?" "John! No like I said I am simply taking in the smell" John had that smile that meant free snacks hehehehehe. "And do you want free treats?" "well now that you offered-" he handed me two large bags filled with goodies, the smell was so sweetly suffocating. "Larger bags then usual John" "I know you take them to the orphanage so I made sure you had enough for them all" "Thank you John" I hugged him and turned to leave but before I did he grabbed my wrist and put another bag inside "Just for you and your family" "Thank you John"

I traveled to the orphanage and put the bags on the front door and knocked, I never let them know who always left goodies it much funner that way. As usual the lady opened the door and looked at the large bags with wide eyes, she then looks inside and smiles. With a last look around she takes the bag inside to cheering children. "Feels good to see them so happy" I was just headed home when something caught my eye "Jewels and gold" We had no use for them but they were so shinny and good looking "Let's see I could just not cause trouble and go home or I could take them" I thought about this and I came to my decision "I'll just take them"

I casually walked to the store and went inside "Acelina! What do you want?" The store manager never liked me, he was convinced that I steal everything in the village. "Just to look around" I browsed the jewels and saw many that caught my eyes. "How much are these?" "Too much for a poor hobbit" I snorted at him and asked about others but the answer was always the same. It was time to take a more active option "I never knew you gave free jewelry to people" "What are you talking about?" I pointed to the back and his eyes went wide "Stay here and don't touch anything!" That fool ran in the back and that was my chance to strike, I took out a bag and started filling it with treasures. "There that should be enough for today" I ran out the door and climbed onto the roof, I looked down to see the manager running out the door all frantic and yelling THEIF! THEIF! I laughed and just stood there looking at how pathetic he sounded "Geez I'm starting to sound like a Decepticon" I must have stood there too long because guards starting to climb on the building. "Well time for me to leave"

I jumped roof to roof with the guards behind me "Wow they got a lot faster since yesterday" My holo form was starting to flicker, I was getting too hot. I had to ditch them now! I ran into a forest and jumped down a nearby hole, I heard the voices and after a while they disappeared. "Finally! Now to get out of- AAAA!" I fell deeper into the hole and hit my head on something "Ouch! What is this?" It was a circular object with a glowing orb inside. "What sorcery is this?" I was going to get out but the thief inside me was practically begging me to take it. "Well... alright I'm taking it" I put it my bag, climbed out the hole and headed home.

It was a long walk and since I couldn't activate my robot form in public I walked all the way. I saw the ruins in the distance and bolted off, once home I deactivated my holo form and tiptoed inside, trying not to wake up my mother. "And where have you been?" too late for that. "Uh just came back from a walk mother" "Right with the guard looking for a thief named Acelina" I grinned and hid the goods inside the secret pouch in my cape. "It wasn't me mother" "What other earthling's name is Acelina?" "Everyone in town thinks it's normal" My mother walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder "Ace I need you to stop all this... please it's hard knowing my own daughter is a thief" I looked into her blue optics that read sympathy and trust. "Yes mother I will try my best to stop causing trouble" "Thank you dear now go recharge" "Yes mother" I walked down the hall and entered my room to find Pagan lying on my bed. "Hey Pagan" "hi sissy did you have a good day?" Technically I did even though I fell in dirt and dirtied my holo form "Yes sister I did and how was yours?" "Boring as usual" I hated to see her like this, which is why I bring her new things. "Well I got you that souvenir" She jumped off the bed and ran to me capturing my leg in a hug "Really? Can I see it?" I took out the bag from my cape and took out the gold and jewels. "Wow! Ace they are beautiful!" she held them to her optics and they shimmered brightly. "How did you get them Ace?" uh oh. "They gave them to me for cleaning shops" "Your a superhero Ace! Your my hero I want to be like you when I grow up" That crushed my heart, I was lying to my sister! She thinks I'm some type of hero. I am a low life criminal.

I was fiddling with the item I found in that hole, It was so smooth but rough on the edges. "I wonder what this is" I noticed the orb glowing brighter then normal so being the curious, idiotic femme I am I touched it. It starting shaking and the light lit up my room "Oh No!" I ran out the room and went into my mother's room where she and Pagan were sleeping "MOTHER!" She bolted up and saw the frantic look on my face "What did you do now?" I couldn't answer because the light came in and then everything went dark.

Oh what will happen to them? And have you noticed I didn't mention the mother's name? Don't worry she will be introduced in the next chapter. I hope this is a story you will enjoy and look forward to reading.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got to updating this story *****wipes sweat* sorry its hot today... anywho here goes the update

* * *

"My lord we found these two just laying unconscious on the floor" a drone had found the two femmes passed out in a nearby field. Megatron rose from his throne and slowly approached the two sleeping femmes. He looked at the older one and thought she looked beautiful, he could use her as a breeder. He soon turned his attention to the sparkling...what use was she? None that's what. "Take the older femme to the brig" the drone nodded but then looked at the sparkling "what about the Sparkling?" "Kill it"

Pagan's optics soon began to open and a quiet groan escaped her lips. All she remembered was seeing Acelina run in the room with a really bright light then out of nowhere everything turned dark. The pink bot felt a tug in her spark 'Mother!' she thought in panic. She turned her helm to the side and saw something purple hauling her mother away. Pagan's optics went wide and she began to slowly rise "N-not my mommy"

The drone looked back to see the odd looking sparkling wobbly standing up. He cocked his head to the side and finally got a good look of her. Did she really have roses on her boots? The drone left the thought and gently placed the other femme down. "I would have preferred you were asleep when I had to terminate you" Pagan looked confused for a moment not knowing what terminate meant until he took out a blaster. "A-are you a Decepticon?" "Duh" with that he began to shoot at her.

Pagan jumped in every direction trying to avoid the gunfire, The drone was amazed at how fast this little runt could run and jump off walls. "Stay still you roach!" these Decepticons use odd words...Pagan lost her footing and fell face first. "Ouch I know that hurt haha" the drone came closer, In fear Pagan did the thing she always does when scared. Pees. There was silence as the two stared at each other "that's the worst thing to do before you die" Pagan had one last attempt to live and it was the quote her big sissy would use all the time "K-kill or be killed Decepticon!"

She jumped in the air and unleashed her secret weapon "Hammer time!" with the worst battle scream anyone could hear she slammed her hammer down on the drone's head, effectively offlining him. Pagan sighed and looked at the cons crushed helm "Now that is the worst way to die" the sparkling sighed and ran toward her mother. "Mother?" she gently shook her mother hoping her fear had not come true.

"P-pagan?" the little transformer jumped when she saw her mother's beautiful optics open, revealing her shimmering orbs. "Mother you're alive!" "Of course sweetspark I would not ever leave your side" As she stood up shock was seen on her face when she saw a Decepticon scum offlined. "Pagan did you do this?" she nodded rapidly unpleasant with having to do that. "So your father did teach you how to use that hammer of yours" they shared a laugh but Pagan got a serious look on her cute face "Where is Acelina?"

Pagan's mother looked concerned and scanned the area "W-where a-are we? How are so many Decepticons on one ship?" suddenly an evil laughter was heard behind them. They turned around to face a huge mech with spikes on his shoulders and a fusion cannon on his arm. Pagan ran behind her mother's leg in sheer fright "Who are you?" another evil laugh emerged from him as he stepped closer "Megatron leader of the Decepticons" Megatron looked over at the dead drone and smirked "So you must be a fighter?" the two femmes backed away "What are your designations?"

"Why do you care?" Megatron pointed the cannon at them and growled "What are your designations?" Pagan stepped from behind her mother's leg, she was shaking like a maraca. "M-my designation is P-Pagan" Her mother gave her a warning glare and pushed her behind her once more. "My designation is Gladstone" Megatron raised an optic ridge, he has never heard those types of names before. "Welcome to the Decepticon warship" Gladstone scowled at the leader and stood straight "Release us at once" he looked at the two and began to darkly chuckle "Dear femmes nobody leaves the warship" Pagan began to pee again and got odd looks from both transformers "Pagan! What did I tell you about- nevermind I said release us scum!" Gladstone lunged forward and punched the Decepticon leader straight in the face. She gasped as her attack didn't even faze him "You punch harder then most femmes"

Megatron smirked as he grabbed Gladstone by her wrist and threw her into the wall. "Mommy no!" Pagan ran toward her mother. "Pagan I want you to get out of here" The pink femme looked at her mother with shock "I won't leave you" Gladstone slowly got up and making a battle stance. "I'm not finished Decepticon!" deep inside she knew they were done for. Gladstone did not have her weapons, she did not care for her fate, she worried for her youngest daughter.

Megatron shook his helm and turned to leave "Knockout take these two to the brig" a red mech stepped in and held out his arm "after you my lady" Gladstone snorted and carried Pagan in her arms as she was led to the brig. She had a feeling they weren't going to last long here. "Where are you Acelina?"

* * *

**:System Rebooting: **

Acelina woke up with pain in her spark, she knew right away it was either mother of Pagan. As she sat up she rubbed her spark chamber, as if that would help ease the pain.

**:Weapons onlined: **

"Great I must still be rebooting" once her spark began to feel better she looked around. "How did I get outside?" Acelina was in a field of flowers and trees, she thought she was still in Italy. Boy was she wrong. "Did Pagan drag me outside in my sleep again?" she stood up and removed her hood, there was a hill up ahead and headed that way to see if she could get a better view of the area. As she climbed she picked up some flowers that looked so beautiful "Wow these smell amazing!"

Once up the hill a gasp escaped from her lips as she saw the sight before her. Structures filled the area and she saw some type of machine moving around. "Where is my home? Where is the village? And the Bakery?!" in panic Acelina spinned in a circle "It must have been that darn object I stole" the young femme suddenly stopped spinning "I must find mother and Pagan!"

**:Scanners operational**:

"Perfect timing!" she scanned the area and saw many life forms in the little area below. "Perhaps they are taking refuge there"

**:Holoform onlined: **

Deciding it would be best to remain in disguise she activated her holoform and began her journey to the area. "Don't worry mother Pagan I will find you!"

* * *

"Come on Jack let loose!" Miko was jumping in the air, her pink highlighted ponytails bouncing up and down. "It's just to have fun" Jack shook his head beginning to get annoyed with the hyper Asian girl. "Miko egging people's houses is not fun besides we would get in so much trouble!" Miko frowned and stepped in front of him. "Your such a party pooper! I bet Raf would want to" she looked around and saw a small Hispanic boy reading a book "he won't do it Miko"

"That's a bet" she ran toward the boy and grabbed his neck while giving him a noogie. "Miko s-stop!" Raf did his best to escape her wrath "So Raf want to do something fun?" she let him go and put her hands on her hips. "Miko anything you call fun... I call getting a one way ticket to jail" Jack finally walked up and smirked "Told ya"

"Fine then how about we go to that hill over in the field?" the two boys thought for a while and nodded, It's just a field what trouble could be there? "Sure why not? The bots are on a mission anyway" the rocker jumped up and dragged the boys down the street. "WOOOOHOOO!"

Acelina kept walking down the hill "This is all my fault! If I wouldn't have stole that cursed object I would still be in Italy stealing from Angus's home" as Acelina kept walking down she saw three figures running up. "Miko wait up!" a boy with black hair was running after a girl with crazy hair. "I better remain out of sight" she turned the other way but stopped when a young boy stood there smiling at her. "Hi there" Acelina just was as stiff as a rock when he held out his hand. "My name is Rafael but you can call me Raf"

"Uh good mourn to you er Raf" they stood there looking at each other until Miko and Jack came up to her. "Who's your friend Raf?" Raf looked at Acelina and nodded "My name is Acelina" Miko burst out in laughter "That's a funny name!" Acelina frowned and turned away clearly offended by the comment "Miko that's rude!" Jack stepped in front of the girl and blushed, he hadn't really gotten a good look at her until now. She was very beautiful to him "U-uh Miko didn't mean that she's just annoying like that" "HEY!"

Acelina noticed his crimson cheeks and mentally smirked "It's alright" Raf stepped up and smiled "Are you Italian?" she nodded and bowed "I can tell because of your heavy accent" she laughed but soon had a serious expression on her face "Where am I? And why are you all dressed like that?" the three high schoolers looked at her like stupid was smacked on her forehead. Jack pointed to the town up ahead "This is Jasper Nevada"

"And as for the clothes...these outfits are normal! The question is what are you wearing?" for perhaps the millionth time Acelina looked down at her outfit and shrugged "What's wrong with it? Miko shook her head and circled the Autobot in disguise. "You're wearing rags" back at home this was an outfit fit for a commoner "where I come from this outfit is appropriate"

"What part of Italy do you live in?" "The fair Villa of Tuscany" Raf gasped and crossed his arms "That is the year between 1470 to 1500 in renaissance Italy" well Acelina finally got her answer to is she still in Italy "W-what year is this?" "2009 duh" Jack punched Miko's arm warning her to not be rude. "T-then that object was a time machine!"

"What are you talking about?" Acelina pushed her way through the kids and placed her hands on top of her head "So Mother and Pagan could be in another time period from where I am!" The Asian punk rocker grabbed her shoulders and shook her violently "Now that I got your attention what are you talking about?!" Acelina felt like her head was about to dislodge from her body "This is all my fault!"

Acelina frantically dug in her cape pocket, dropping other things in the process. Gems, gold, plants, and a beautiful bag. "Here it is!" she showed them the circular object she had er...found in a hole. "This is the object that took me from my home!" Miko's eyes sparkled as she gazed at the treasure. "That's so pretty!" Acelina scoffed and put it back in her cape "Curse this thing!"

"Well I must leave I have to find my family" Acelina smiled at them and turned to leave "Wait! Let us help you" Jack finally got in step with her as they walked "That is kind of you but you do not understand...I am different" Acelina kept on walking while she put her hood back on. Suddenly an odd noise erupted from Jack's pocket "What is that?" the boy reached in his pants and took out his phone

:Arcee hey:

:Jack where are you?: 

:At the hill:

:Are Miko and Raf with you?:

:Yeah they are:

:Look I need you to get off that hill now!:

:Why?:

:There is an energon signal right next to you! It could be a Decepticon:

:Arcee there is no Decepticons just this time traveling girl:

:…...what?:

:You have to come here and see! She's not from this time period:

:Jack you're not making sense:

:Just come and hurry!:

Jack closed his phone and turned back to Acelina "Don't worry Acelina we're going to help you"

* * *

I finally updated this! It's been way too long *****Sighs*** **sorry for the long wait... Well down there is a review button ya know if you want to review just pointing that out. As I said last chapter I hope you will continue reading this and looking forward for more.


End file.
